


Friends don't lie

by mayalice



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 14:07:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18757966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayalice/pseuds/mayalice
Summary: Lena finds out.





	Friends don't lie

Lena knows. She knows and Kara can’t bear the way she looks at her. She looks broken. Devastated.  Betrayed. She shuts herself up in her office. Kara calls. She leaves voicemails. She writes message after message and stares at the little grey mark until her eyes are filled with tears. She doesn’t fly there. Doesn’t knock on her door. Doesn’t force Lena to face her.  She tells herself she wants to give her space, but there is a little voice at the back of her head that whispers _coward._ She isn’t sure she can handle seen her like this again, cold eyes and blank face and only a slight tremor at her bottom lip when she told her they were never really friends.  _Friends don’t lie._

Alex doesn’t understand what happened. Kara wishes she could have her sister back, not this stranger who looks at her bewildered and says she is sure they can work things out.   _Selfish._  
She buries herself in her work. Lex Luthor is free and the red daughter is still out there,  and Kara writes on the days and Supergirl fights the bad guys at nights and if she passes through Lena’s window on her way, it’s just a habit.  _Her light is always on._

At first, Lena feels like her whole body is on fire.  
_This is what you get for trusting people. This is what you get for believing you can have this_. It dies down slowly and becomes this lump in her throat, a bitter taste in her mouth that has nothing to do with her coffee until even that is gone and there is only numbness. She hides in her office. She has work to do. She needs to undo the wrong she had done. To find the antidote and make Lex human and vulnerable again. She doesn’t hire a new assistant. You can trust no one. She asks not to be disturbed. Just the click click sound of her heels, the calming familiarity of formulas and experiments, and the couch she allows herself to crash on when she can no longer think clearly. She should buy a more comfortable couch. She should go home and sleep in her own bed. She shouldn’t wake up with a stiff back and feel hurt and miserable.  _Stubborn._   

Some nights she looks outside her windows and sees her. A flash of red and blue in the distance. Never close enough for Lena to be sure she is not imagining. It becomes a habit. To look outside her windows every now and then and search for blond hair and blue eyes.

One night she falls asleep at her desk and wakes up on the couch, covers in a blanket that smells a lot like Kara. She keeps it.  

The next morning there is a fresh coffee cup waiting on her desk when she opens her eyes. She drinks it.

It keeps going. Supergirl makes sure to make herself invisible, but she is everywhere. Coffee cups and lunch orders and somehow the trash can is always empty and there is milk in the fridge she certainly didn’t buy.

If Kara fingerprints wouldn’t have been all over it, she would have thought it’s Lex, trying to mess up with her head. But her brother isn’t kind, he doesn’t care how she takes her coffee, or that she forgets to eat or sleep when she is working on a big project. Kara cared. Kara cares. But her Betray still burns somewhere deep down and Lena was never good at letting people in.  

Lex is after her as soon as he figures out her plan. But she is ready for him,  
He is smart, but she is smarter and with one little Injection he is weak and human again.  In the aftermath, Lex is behind bars, and Lena wakes up in a hospital bed, with Kara sitting beside her. She isn’t wearing her glasses. Lena sees the relief spreads across her face when she realizes she is awake.

“I’m going to leave,” Kara promises. “I just wanted to make sure you are okay”.  
“Stay”.    

_Friends don’t give up on each other._

**Author's Note:**

> Or maybe they are a little more than friends.


End file.
